The present invention relates to a 3D (Three-Dimensional) touch technology, and more particularly, to a 3D infrared touch system and a terminal thereof.
With the development of mobile terminals, an idea of “3D touch” is proposed and is increasingly welcome to the users. However, the existing 3D touch technologies are all restricted to image recognition and are realized by powerful capacitive sensing. The image recognition involves 3D imaging and motion recognition. The cost is very expensive and the principle is very complicated. The capacitive touch sensing can carry out so-called 3D hovering. However, the capacitive sensing is limited. The capacitive sensing ability depends on the dielectric constant of a contact object and the driving power per se. Therefore, the hovering distance at present is generally at most 3 cm. In addition, due to the limitation of driving power also, the capacitive touch sensing is not applicable to large-sized terminals and cannot carry out large scale hovering touch control.
Therefore, the existing skills need to be improved.